Chocolate and Cigarettes
by Taiki Daikazoku
Summary: It's rather funny how two completely different smells can be so perfect for each other. Mello and Matt aren't your everyday high school students, and that very well might be thanks to their school, their home, their life: Wammy's House. Along with friends, these two roommates try to live their life to the very best, but will they? AU MattxMello some NearxLinda, and a lonely L maybe


**A/N Hey! Taiki Daikazoku here with my first ever yaoi Fanfiction! YAY! *cue applause* So this is an AU where Wammy's House is like a college/highschool place, like there's the main building and then two dorm buildings for guys and girls and its just great. So read on readers! Rated M for language, crude humor, some sexual content (nothing to hardcore) and sha... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor any of it's characters. If I did, it wouldn't be as smart, like crack, no, more like Death Note on LSD. Characters and content all go to rightful owner.**

**Chapter 1**

**Sugar and Smoke go Hand in Hand**

It was by the middle of Autumn, around the time brown, red, yellow, and orange leaves fell like rainfall, and was just the perfect weather for scarves and sweaters in the old but beautiful town of Winchester, England. And in that town was an orphanage where only certain kids could attend. If you had the brains and the potential, then you could make it successfully into Wammy's House, the orphanage which very little around town knew much about. In their view, it was your normal orphanage which was strict on kids to have the intelligence to make it into life after they grew old enough. But in actuality, Wammy's House breeds kids into becoming very smart detectives, following in the footsteps of their mentor, L.

And as of today, the upper classmen where getting off on their first break of the semester, a three day weekend for Halloween. As the bell went off, all the kids ran out of the old building and onto the canvas to celebrate over seventy-two hours of freedom. As all the kids went into the cool and crisp campus, they began grouping up in pairs to merely chat, or even go to the town. As you walked by the gates, you would think that they were all normal teens, but they were far from it. As most students began to disperse, two familiar men stood atop the stairs, one leaning on the door, and one sitting on the rail. These two boys were the fairly known, as Mello and Matt.

"Jeez," Matt babbled while shivering. "It's gotten pretty cold out."

"Heh," Mello responded. "It's only Fall and you're already complaining."

"Whatever," Matt chuckled while sliding on his goggles. "Just one of the many reasons I dislike going outside. Wammy's and the dorms should be connected."

"Dream big." Mello said while he began to walk down the stairs. Matt hopped off the rails and began to follow the blonde through the chilly and colorful campus. "You want to head to the dorms or go to town to kill time?"

"I can kill time while killing Goomba's, so let's…"

"Matt! Mello!" A very familiar voice interrupted the gamer from a distance.

"Oh crap," Matt sighed frozen in fear.

"Should we make a run for it?!" Mello suggested.

"Hey you two!" Too late.

"Oh, hi Linda," Matt stuttered nervously.

"What do you want," Mello qustioned bluntly, followed by an elbow to the ribs, sincerely Matt. The girl giggled.

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the Halloween party at our dorm Sunday night?"

"…The girls dorm?" Mello asked with a confused look upon his face.

"You mean Watari is allowing this?" Matt also asked with a confused look of his own. Linda giggled again.

"Well… I wouldn't say that, but it won't be like anyone will be having…" She paused for a brief moment. "Sex, or drugs, or alcohol."

"Gasp!" Mello sarcastically joked.

"Psh. Are you guys coming or what?"

"We'll see," responded Matt. "We might be going 'trick or treating' as sex, drug, and alcohol addicts."

"Whatever. I'll see you guys when you come."

"If," Mello emphasized. The pig-tailed girl then skipped off to God knows where and left the two boys only with blank looks.

"Well that was interesting," Matt joked with his hands in his pockets, walking to the guys dorms.

"God how I hate her," Mello scolded with a facepalm.

**_ChocolatexCigerettesxChocolatexCigarettesxChocolat exCigarettes_**

It was a quiet afternoon in the dorm of Mello and Matt. Mello was on his bed listening to music and eating chocolate, and Matt sat in criss-cross position on the floor playing 'Skyrim' while smoking. Their room was scattered with dirty clothes, trash, and junk food.

Mello then laid down with the bar of all things holy in his mouth and halfway through an Rise Against song. He was deep in thought, not about school, fashion, or even chocolate. He was thinking of his future, or 'after Wammy,' to be more obvious. And that's when a knock came upon the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Mello grumble while removing his headphones.

"Uh, the Muffin Man. The one on Sherman Lane," Matt joked.

"Shut up," grinned Mello as he stepped to the door, smacking Matt on the back of the head on the way by. As he opened it he was about to say something, until he saw who it was, and only let out a sigh.

"I'm doing great, thanks. And how about yourself," smarted the smart ass, dull ass, cute ass freak who went by the well known name 'Near.'

"Oh," Matt jumped. "Hi Near, what's up?"

"I just dropped by to see if any of you were going to the party," the albino kid informed as he made his way inside and dropped his messenger bag on Matt's bed. "So… Any of you going to the party?"

_"Any of you going to the party?" _ Mello sneered with an annoyed tone. Mello wasn't sure if it was Near's intelligence, Near's innocent ways, his dullness, cockiness, or if it was because he was better than him, but Mello didn't like Near very much at all. Matt liked him because of all the reasons Mello hated him, and it wasn't just Matt. Everyone liked Near, or everyone but Mello.

"Mello, go eat a chocolate bar," Matt yelled. "And we're not sure yet Near, we'll probably make up our mind last second.

Near stood there for a moment in thinking mode. "Matt."

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean by, 'we're?'"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"When I asked you my question, you answered 'we're not sure yet.' What did you mean by that?"

"What are you saying, Near?" Mello frowned.

"All I'm saying is Matt's free to make decisions on his own. Unless…"

"Stop right there," Matt interrupted.

"Hey Near," Mello growled. "I never said we have to do the same thing together, we just don't want to go, that's all. Twerp."

Matt then faced Mello and began scratching the back of his head. "Well, uh… It does kinda sound fun," the redhead said nervously. Mello's mouth then dropped wide open, and you could tell instantly that there was hell to pay. But before he even said anything, he saw Near, twirling his hair with an annoying grin on his 'stupid' face. Mello then sighed, deciding he wasn't going to fall for Near's tricks.

"Fine…" Mello forced out. "But I'm not going, still."

"Whoo!" Matt yelled while giving Mello a big hug. "You're my best friend forever!"

"He really didn't do anything," Near commented.

"Shut the hell up Near!"

**_ChocolatexCigerettesxChocolatexCigarettesxChocolat exCigarettes_**

So now we find our two main protagonists walking the streets of Downtown Winchester, both looking rather damn fine. Mello had his black coat on with the fuzzy trims, black skinny jeans, and a white shirt under the unzipped jacket. And how could I possibly forget his high top black boots, silly me. Matt was wearing a black and white striped shirt, figures, a gray unbuttoned cardigan hoodie, very rare, dark blue skinny jeans, black boots, and black gloves to match the boots. These two, walking down the street of Winchester, compared to everyone else, deserved a 'Sexiest Duo of Men in the World Award.'

"So Mels," Matt called to his friend with his infamous pet name, "Where to now?"

"Matt," the blonde sighed though his words. "What did I say about calling me 'Mels' in public?"

"Oh, I see. So I can call you Mels in private? When we're alone?" A grin that has 'I'm a smart ass' written all over it appeared upon the redheads face.

"Damnit Matt. I just don't want strangers to get confused and start calling me Mels. That's all."

"Okay, sure sure. So you didn't answer my question, where to?"

"I need to restock on chocolate bars, so anywhere that has them."

"Oh! That totally reminds me. I need cigarettes."

"Ugh, you're going to die from lung cancer one of these days."

"And you're going to die from diabetes, you cocoa whore."

"So should we go to a… Did you just call me a 'cocoa whore?!'" Matt just looked clueless with a devious smile upon his face.

"Did I?"

"Fuck you Matt. _Fuck _you." Note the emphasis on the second F bomb. Matt then had a laughing fit, for a little girl heard Mello's _'words of wisdom.' _The two teens then made their way to a local mini mart, in high hopes for chocolate and cigarettes.

**_ChocolatexCigerettesxChocolatexCigarettesxChocolat exCigarettes_**


End file.
